Shade of Black
by ebgb08
Summary: Roxy thought she was a lost cause, getting on the HG was not what she planned, crashing on some gads forsaken planet with three suns? Definitely not in the plan. Though Riddick was definitely a bonus as were the absence of any scientist whatsoever!
1. Chapter 1

AU: Hi! I'm EBGB and I'm rather new at this writing thing so bare with me! If you see something that looks wrong or is miss spelled feel free to let me know! this story is my first and one that has been festering for a while so I will have more chapters out soon hopefully longer and more full filling as well! :P Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black/Riddick as if I did I undoubtedly would not be sitting here...I'd be in the Bahamas or someplace similar :D

Chapter 1: Idiots...they are everywhere!

They say your mind shuts down in Cryo sleep all but the primitive side that is. No wonder I'm still awake. When the local shaman pulled me aside and said I should get off the planet and get some adventure, that it would be good for my soul, I scoffed and told her, I have no soul. Getting on the Hunter Gratzner had not been what I had intended to do, no not at all.

I was a juvie brat one that never really got out till I forced my way out, killing several on my way out. I hadn't done anything to get in there and while everyone says that at some point whether trying to make the guards see that they were innocent or to try and force themselves to believe a lie, for me, it was true. Coming from the streets it was easy for me to disappear with no one the wiser and no one to care. The scientists knew that, thus when I was 6 years old I was one of many who were picked up and, well, were made their unwilling lab subjects. I was thought to be a failed experiment, and not wanting me to go blabbing, they shoved me into juvie at 13 years old. What the scientists didn't know was that their experiments had just taken a little longer to take hold then they had anticipated.

Scientists, said to be extremely smart, were obviously idiots, for if they had waited one measly more month they could have had their super soldier, the one they so obviously coveted. I have no idea what all they did to me, but I do know the results, regeneration, enhanced senses, instinct, muscle memory, photographic memory, perfect balance and emotions all but obliterated from my person. And last but not least, shadows had become but a mere plaything for me.

Looking out at my fellow passengers with cool detachment, I took note of the holy man and his three young companions, the two settlers clad in their leather and tough skin, the captain, navigator, and co captain dressed in their tan cargo pants and tank tops, the antiques dealer, the fake cop, and lastly the most interesting of the bunch, the convict, whose name I didn't know as I had been the last one on the ship and hadn't gotten to 'mingle'. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a black tank top, a bit in his mouth, black welding goggles around his neck, and a blind fold over his eyes. Chains wrapped around his massive frame and kept his hands and feet locked together and I could see his enormous muscles expanding and contracting, getting a feel for the shackles that held him so that he could feel all of the faults in the chains, just in case.

I let my eyes lazily roam his figure pausing right bellow his belt tilting my head to the side and vaguely wondering if it was as massive as the rest of him. Hey! I was a teenager and just because I was a girl didn't mean I didn't have needs! Grinning to myself I slowly let myself fall into sleep forcing my mind to not wake up till we landed in, where was it? Ah yes, New Mecca.


	2. Chapter 2 crash landing

AU note: Hi again! I'm very excited! I've gotten more hits than I thought in such a short time. Ok for those of you who want to continue reading this let me know if you want to see

1. Riddick and Roxy (super soldier) as an item with Roxy being a sort of Nympho (where once she starts sex hard to stop she's very sensitive) due to the experiments

2. Riddick and Roxy as an item but Roxy not a Nympho

3. Riddick sees Roxy as a sort of little sister

4. Riddick ends up seeing Roxy as a threat.

Kay let me know! :P

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** This chapter follows VERY close to the Pitch Black script yes I know this yes I meant to do it and no I have absolutely no claim to it :P I do this so that anyone that hasn't seen Pitch Black (Shame on you! lol jk jk) can understand what is going on Kay? thanks! any who onto the story! :D

Chapter 2:

One of the Cryo-Lockers blew open spitting out the Co Pilot Carolyn Fry. Hitting the deck of the main cabin taking in the four crew lockers in a forward section, with countless more in the back she scrambles to her feet. But the deck is canted at a sick angle and alarms echo around the ship in shrill tones causing her to grab onto the side of the ship.

Legs wobbly, shivering like a flu victim, the results of cryo sleep, Fry stumbles to the next forward locker. It's riddled with holes. One of her fellow crew members stares unseeing at her in an eternal sleep. Faintly taking in his pocked and bloodied body through fractured plexi she stumbles back from him with shock in her eyes. In the next cryo-locker the captains, she sees him struggling awake. As her face floods with relief she slaps an intercom to the side of his locker.

"Can you hear me? Cap'n? Some kinda compromise to the hull...holding for now, but...Goddamn, I'm glad you're alive. Gotta pull your E-release...no, red handle, red handle. I'll get the warm-ups out while," Fry looks on in disbelief as particles bore through the cabin, blasting open the captain's chest, shattering plexi, detonating instruments on the opposite wall and leaving contrails hissing in the air.

Fry staggers back and lands on her ass, horrified. When another locker blows open Fry struggles as a body falls right on top of her thinking she was under some dead fellow crewman, just when she's about to go into a full blown panic attack she realizes this one's still alive.

Disoriented, and frantic Owens the one still on top of her says, "Why did I fall on you?"

Trying to move out from under him the co pilot answers out of breath, "He's dead. Cap'n's dead. Christ, I was looking right at him when.."

When Owens cut her off she let out a small growl, "I mean, I mean, chrono shows we're 22 weeks out, so gravity wasn't supposed to kick in for another 19. I mean, I mean, I mean, why did I fall at all?"

Disgustedly Fry shoves him off of her, "You hear me? Captain's dead." Owens lets out a low pitiful sound that sounded vaguely like, "Nooo." They stumble into the nav-bay as the alarms continue. Fry grabs warm-up suits out of storage, pitches one to Owens, and checks her screens.

"1550 millibars, dropping 20 MB per minute, shit, we're hemorrhaging air. Somethin' took a swipe at us."

"Just tell me we're still in the shipping lane. Just show me all those stars, all those bright, beautiful, deep-space.." When Owens activates an exterior view a planet is seen rushing up at them causing both to stare in horror.  
Fry takes in a quick breath, "Mother of Christ!"

Riddick POV before ship takes off:

They say most of your brain shuts down in Cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians not exactly the smartest way to go. Sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? Hmm?

Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads, good for me, potentially bad for everyone else. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns. Blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane.

Long time between stops.

Long time for something to go wrong.

22 Weeks later:

A black rough blindfold hides my eyes though by now I had made a convenient slit allowing me to stare at the ship beyond my cryo tube. A metal bit wedged in my mouth lends to a perpetual grimace. A read-out shows in red flashing lights, "LOCK-OUT PROTOCOL IN EFFECT. ABSOLUTELY NO EARLY RELEASE." Snorting I look out at my fellow 'passengers' taking in the ones that had introduced themselves near my locker when they had boarded. Looking around I notice two that hadn't introduced themselves one was a kid locked in a cryo tube but didn't appear to have the outside code that the captain puts in meaning the kid was a stow-away.

Then, the other one was a girl around 16 years old, maybe a little older black hair flowing around thin shoulders down to her waist. She was short probably around five foot two or so weighing maybe forty eight kilos. I didn't know what her eyes looked like as she hadn't come in till right before take off and I hadn't made the slit in my blindfold by then. Her tight long sleeve shirt clung to her curves showing off a very fit form, and baggy black pants held up with a thin black belt slung low on her slightly curved hips. I let my eyes briefly rest on her nicely endowed ample chest giving a slight quirk of the lips in appreciation.

Being jolted out of my thoughts by the ship jerking and a tearing of metal I watched as the cryo tubes for the co captain fell open to spill her unceremoniously out onto the floor of the ship. Blinking red lights with shrill alarms flicked on lighting the co pilots confused features up. I watched silently in growing satisfaction as the captain was killed and the ship started tearing apart, heart battering her ribs, Fry and the one she freed run forward, using hand-holds to steady themselves. Over a headset I picked up the navigators faint voice, "They trained you for this, right? Fry? FRY?"

She doesn't answer. How, delightful. I settle back into my chains and watch as everything goes to hell around me with as much of a smirk on my face as the bit allowed.

General POV:

Fry harnesses in, and starts flipping switches, but fumbles a few times, making mental errors. Finally she gets crash-shutters open to reveal clouds sweeping up past the windscreen like floor-lights on a dropping elevator showing the fact that they were shedding big altitude, fast.

"... crisis program selected Number Two of this system because it shows at least some oxygen and more than 1,500 - would you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Owens pounds on a button and silences the alarms which had continued blaring, "more than 1,500-millibars of pressure at surface-level. Okay, so maybe the ship did something right for a change."

Fry flips more switches causing the jettison doors to close around the ship then Fry flips up a security-latch - and thumbs the switch below. What sounds like gun shots rip through the air as explosive bolts rapid-fire around the ship's skin, blowing away non-essentials that hinder aerodynamics, including big deep-space drives. But this last separation puts the ship into a dangerous roll.

Glancing out of the windscreen, cloud strata can be seen rolling in a vertiginous. Fry throws more switches, and air brakes deploy. She manages to kill the roll. But the ship's still coming in nose-high.

"Showing no major water bodies...maximum terrain, 220 meters over mean surface, largely cinder and gypsum with some evaporite deposits," when the jettison doors close behind Owens, segregating him from the passenger compartment. It scares him for a new reason. "Fry? What're you doing?"

Fry flips up a new security-latch. Owens frantic voice sounds over the headset, "Fry?"

"Can't get my nose down...too much load, back there." She has a hint of determined steel in her voice that frightens Owens.

"You mean that "load" of passengers?" Owens voice breaks as it hits a high note of incredulity.

"So what, we should both go down too? Out of sheer fucking nobility? I don't fucking think so!" With this tortured silence follows. Fry's thumb moves to the switch that will jettison the passenger cabin. Jettison 50 people that is.

In the back with the cryo lockers Johns with his badge showing him to be some type of cop, is shaken awake.

Back in the flight deck Owens is trying to reason with Fry, "Look, Fry. Company says we're responsible for every one of those passen.."

Cutting him off with a grim look Fry says, "Company's not here, is it?"

"When captain went down, you stepped up, whether you like it or not. Now they train you for this, so.."

Fry's desperate voice cuts him off again, "And there wasn't a simulated cockroach alive within 50 clicks of the simulated crash site! That's how they train you! On a fucking simulator!"

Owens unbuckles from his chair. Making his way unsteadily to the back, "Don't touch that switch!"

Overcome by guilt, Fry retracts her thumb of mass destruction. But a huge jolt puts the thumb right back. "I'm not dying for them." She pushes it. But this time no bolts fire. Nothing separates from the ship that screams down through the clouds. Looking back to look for a reason on why it didn't work Fry sees that Owens had reopened the jettison doors locally, and blocked them open. "Owens!"

The navigator is unrelenting, "70 seconds! You still got 70 seconds to level this beast out! And if you don't we're all going down!"

Seething in anger and guilt, Fry pops more air brakes, shedding more speed, more heat. The ship does level, but it's still being pounded hellishly. She tries to get a stable view out of the windscreen. They started breaking through cloud-bottoms. There's just a glimpse of landscape before an air brake fails. It shears off and pinwheels into the windscreen cracking it into a thousand spiderwebs, but impossibly it holds. For now.

"What the fuck was that?" Owens voice sounds out with a slight hint of panic. Sunlight flares from every fractured edge: It's like looking into burning diamonds, and Fry can only get an impression of the outside world. Now she has to rely on a ground-mapping display. 120 meters altitude. And dropping.

When Johns realizes he's in some kind of shit-storm, he claws at safety restraints.

Fry looks at the ground-mapper which showed: 60 meters. Collision alarms kick in. Out of the fractured windscreen, Fry spy's a huge dark mass rise up into view. Land. 40 meters...30...20...10...bracing Fry closes her eyes. As the impact glues her to her chair, sand and strong hurricane type winds whip around leaving small cuts on her face and arms.

Chairs rip from their moorings. Strapped into one, Owens slams into the ceiling and lets out a strangled gasp.

Johns blows out of his locker, and wishes to God he would've stayed inside, because just beside him the hull is cracking open like an over ripe egg. A huge section of the cabin tears free skitters and crashes along the planet floor behind them and disintegrates out of sight. 40 cryo-lockers vanished with it. 40 lives. 40 dead.

Hammered by wind, Fry opens her eyes experimentally. A vortex of motion, of speed, of blurring debris surrounds her, but the ship is burrowing in. Burrowing under. Fry pivots her chair 180 degrees a nanosecond before dirt avalanches into the cockpit.

Roxy's POV:

Feeling myself being shaken awake, I slowly slitted my eyes open to take in the chaos of the ship start to fall apart from what looked like a wayward comet storm. Looking to where I had seen the captain earlier I saw that he was very much dead I shrugged before turning to see that the co pilot and navigator were missing from their lockers, and upon hearing faint voices I deduced they were on the flight deck. Feeling the ship yank itself around then the sudden upwards pull of the ship, telling of the co pilots decision to get rid of the cargo. Hmmm, good thing my bag is in my cryo tube, that would have been rather unfortunate as I'm rather attached to some of those things. Being yanked around in my cryotube however was not my idea of fun, disgruntlement ran through me before fading once more into apathy.

Hearing the navigator shouting at the co pilot, "Don't touch that switch!" surprised me I didn't think she looked the type to be that heartless, ah well, to each their own. Feeling the ship jerk once more I caught sight of a piece of paneling fly my way, the last thing I thought, was 'well shit that's gonna hurt like a bitch,' before my head was slammed against the back of the cryo tube knocking me out, thankfully.


	3. Chapter 3 Johnsgrrrrr

AU note: AHHHHHHhhhhh! sorry guys! I'm at training for my new job and we have zero internet :( but I had a little time so here another chapter it'll be a while till I get the next one out but I will continue! :P Thanks sooooo much for the reviews guys! I have decided to go with Riddick and Roxy together but Roxy not as a nympho. :P Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it...*tear* lol

General POV:

Choking on yellow dust ghostly silhouettes are coughing, moaning, and calling out to other survivors in English and, oddly enough, in Arabic as well. Soon Johns clawed his way from the debris, ears running blood. He stumbled his way to Riddick's cryo-locker. Empty. Johns reaches for his holster. Gone, torn right off his belt. No prisoner and no weapon, spooky combination. Nearby he sees the light of a cutting torch. Someone was using it to open a jammed cryo-locker. The plexi is torched away to reveal the kid that appeared to be 12 years old and unscathed.

"Somethin' went wrong, huh?" Scoffing at the kid, Johns turns away from her to head further into the hull looking for his prize.

The kid turns to the woman who let them out, "What'd I say?"

Getting a puzzled look in return the woman held out her hand, "Names Shazza, what's y'er name kid?"

Watching as the kid drew himself up as he proudly said, "Jack B. Black," Shazza chuckled, causing the boy to duck his head sheepishly, before motioning him to follow her further into the the ship to look for other survivors. Coming around a corner they spied what looked to be blood pooling right near a downed cryo-tube, and where Riddick was chained right to the left of it with Johns smugly standing in front of him, gritting her teeth Shazza looked away not seeing the kid peer curiously into the tube.

"Hey! She's alive! Jeeze! That's gotta hurt!" Jack's voice sounded sort of strangled making Shazza whip around again to face him and pushed him aside to squat over the tube holding an admittedly gorgeous girl.

Seeing the girl, covered in blood that was oozing from her thigh and somewhere on her head, Shazza paled before calling out, "Guys! I need your help!" Which caused footsteps to come running her way, showing multiple people who had survived. The first to round the bend was the co-pilot, the next few were the holy man and his students, then the other settler rounded the corner, some antiques dealer, and lastly Johns came strolling back from where he had been standing.

Pulling the cryo-tube open Shazza and the other settler lifted the girl out carefully before placing her on the ground away from the puddle of blood. When the others saw exactly what was wrong multiple gasps rang out as everyone paled.

When the girl started to move and looked to be opening her eyes Shazza's hands fluttered around and said, " Don't move! Oh God! How do we fix that?"

Roxy's POV:

Coming awake to the panicked voices of what presumably were other survivors. I mentally groaned, great.

"Don't Move! Oh God! How do we fix that?" The panicked voice of what looked to be the female settler filtered through to me. Staring blankly at her I became aware of an agonizing pain in my thigh, huh so that's where that paneling went, though it feels like it didn't go all the way through, well at least it won't take as long to regenerate.

Sighing as I batted her fluttering hands away I was vaguely aware of the convict being in chains to my left out of the cryo tube he had been in. "Give me your hand," my scratchy lilting voice caught everyone by surprise causing a small hand to reach me first. Using it I pulled myself up and pulled the piece free in one smooth movement ignoring the others as they tried to pull my hands away too late. Hearing the kid who helped me turn away and gag, I grimly smiled and held my leg together so it could regenerate back.

The shocked gasps and stunned silence as well as a brief rustle of chains told me that no one had heard of me yet. Then that thought stopped dead in it's tracks as the fake cop had a strange look cross his face before he jumped into action cuffing me before I had time to react with my leg still finishing up healing.

Outraged voices erupted asking 'Johns. what he was doing before he interrupted with, "She's a wanted murderer and is very dangerous, same rank as Riddick though some say she's even worse." An immediate exodus of my personal space occurred as they all scrambled away as if I was going to eat them, 'Honestly!' I rolled my vibrant green eyes with a sigh and let myself be drug over to where I was right in front of Riddick to be chained, rather securely, to the pipes.

"How on earth did she get a ticket! Convicts are supposed to raise red flags for this kind of thing!" Fry's outraged voice broke through the cacophony of distressed voices and caused everyone to stare at me for an answer, in reply I merely shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the pipe carefully scanning our bleak and desolate surroundings. Once they realized I wasn't going to say anything else they all moved out into the sunlight leaving me, Riddick, and regrettably Johns, the fake cop. I watched through lowered eyelids as he stopped right in front of me and began to frisk me, slowly.

As he trailed his lingering hands down my body he said, "This has got to be my lucky day! Two of my biggest paydays falling fight into my lap, or at least back into my lap," at this he glanced at Riddick with a smug smirk. "And what a catch you are sweet thing. I know all about those scientists, they are very eager to get you back, 1.5 million creds worth, to be exact. You must be something special for them to be willing to pay out that much." I didn't so much as twitch as his grubby hands groped my breasts and trailed down my sides to my hips, down the outside of my legs, then back up the insides not even pausing before undoing my pants and slipping a hand inside. I heard Riddick shift before falling silent as he slipped a finger inside of me before trying for two but it wouldn't fit, I was too tight for that being a virgin and all. I bore it all calmly used to getting these thorough checks for 'weapons' though inside I was screaming in rage and horror.

"Damn! You are tight as hell!" As I still hadn't made any reaction Johns scowled in displeasure before forcing another finger inside me causing me to jerk in pain. Ugh, not fun that made something tear making me grit my teeth to hold back a whimper of pain.

Hearing a rumble of what I figured was chuckling from Riddick as he said, "Wow Johns didn't take you as the rapist type! Must be really desperate if you can't get it any other way." Giving another pain filled jerk as Johns roughly pulled his hand from my pants I watched as Johns roughly wiped his hand off on his pants before storming out of the ship. Calmly turning my head to look at Riddick I saw him contemplating me thoughtfully.

"Johns is a prick, props on not whining, most girls would be crying their eyes out by now." Hearing his low rumbling voice would at any other time have made me shiver in delight but I was just finger fucked by some greasy, nasty ass merc, so I just blinked at him before glancing down to take note of my pants still being undone with a red trail of blood left by Johns retreating fingers.

Sighing I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as I could with my arms so far extended above me. Opening them again when I heard Riddick pop his arms out of socket with a grunt before he popped them back after unhooking his chains. I watched as he cut them with the blowtorch sitting just out of reach with a hint of curiosity.

Watching as he tilted his head before he shrugged and cut mine as well I let a small smile briefly cross my lips. Nodding my appreciation I stretched causing my pants to slip further down showing my lack of underwear to the convict who noticing stepped closer to me, and let his enormous hands trail my slim waist before pulling up my pants and buttoning them back up.

My eyes fluttered closed as I took in his masculine scent of danger, darkness, and a hint of cinnamon, oddly enough. Before snapping my eyes back open as ghost fingers seemed to trail roughly over me, I stepped back out of his reach with a tiny self confident smirk that didn't reach my eyes before sinking into the shadows leaving the massive man to stare bemusedly at where I had been.

Slipping from shadow to shadow I made my way to the breach in the hull and stared. There were three suns. Not one, not two, but three gods damned suns! Sighing I closed my eyes in search of the safest shadow that was above ground and relatively nearby that wasn't some random persons shadow. Finding a cluster of them I leaned into the shadow of the hull, and well, slid through to the cluster.

Opening my eyes to what appeared to be a bone grave yard of some type of enormous beasts. I placed my hand on one of the unfortunate ones, I sighed feeling the pain that had been inflicted upon these desolate creatures and tracing the grooves of what appeared to be teeth or claw marks. I let out a malicious grin at the thought that maybe the creatures that had inflicted such wounds could give me a good fight, something I had yet to come across since my 'operation'.

I tilted my head listening to the approaching footsteps of the group searching for water. Obviously I had been lost in thought longer than I had anticipated, oh well. Moving further into the graveyard I sensed Riddick hiding out in one of the sinus cavities so I eased my way through the shadows to come out behind him. Geeze he's like his own oven, powered by a miniature sun on two legs! Feeling his heat surround me the instant I fully stepped through I felt his knife resting against the inside of my thigh.

AN: YAY! lol sorry it's short but I don't have much free time anymore but if you guys like it I'll be sure to keep writing! :D Oh and I started another story that was tickling the back of my mind it's a Naruto fic so if you want you can get to it from my profile :P THANKS AGAIN GUYS! :D


End file.
